Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data storage device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a data storage device that performs a booting sequence and a download sequence of firmware with controllers using different firmware, and to a data processing system that includes the data storage device.
Background Information
Memory devices are used to store data and are divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device is an example of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) in which multiple memory cells are erased or programmed in a single program operation.
In order to increase the capacity of conventional drives including non-volatile memory devices (e.g., flash memory devices), the number of non-volatile memory devices is increased. When the number of non-volatile memory devices included in a drive increases, the capacity (or size) of a mapping table that includes information for translating logical addresses into physical addresses needs to be increased. However, when the capacity of memory storing a mapping table and the processing speed of the memory are considered, the number of non-volatile memory devices cannot be increased unlimitedly.
Scale-up or scale-out is used to increase the data processing performance of a data storage device, e.g. a data server. Scale-up is a method of increasing the data processing performance of a data server by increasing the capacity of the data server itself and is referred to as vertical scaling. Scale-out is a method of increasing the data processing performance of a system including a data server by increasing the number of connected data servers and is referred to as horizontal scaling.
When the number of non-volatile memory devices increases in a data storage device having scale-up architecture, loading capacitance of an interface between the non-volatile memory devices and a controller which controls the non-volatile memory devices increases. As a result, the data processing speed of the data storage device may decrease.